Entities maintain internal networks with one or more connections to the Internet. Internal networks include a plurality of resources connected by communication links, and can be used to connect people, provide services—both internally and externally via the Internet—and/or organize information, among other activities associated with an entity. Resources on the network can be susceptible to security attacks that originate either within the internal network or on the Internet. A security attack can include an attempt to use, destroy, alert, disable, steal, and/or gain unauthorized access to an asset (e.g., a resource, data, and information). Multiple organizations and companies can be both susceptible to, and subject to, common security threats and attacks.